Distraction
by cabarreto
Summary: About Blossom and her fellings towards a certain redhead. Don't know if it's gonna stay like a one-shot... Based on a true story.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys._**

**_Oh, and they look like normal humans with fingers and toes and are fourteen, fifteen…_**

* * *

Sitting on the ground, talking and having fun. It was lunch break at school, the food could have been better then that gross chicken, but well, we can do nothing about it. We six were on the corner of the second floor. Everybody was doing the same as always. Butch and Buttercup were arguing about who won the basketball game last night. For the ones that didn't know them it might have seemed that they were about to eat each other's kidney, but it was how they showed affection, in their own strange way.

Boomer was sleeping on Bubbles' lap while she played with his hair and smiled at the little kids playing tag at the field. Normally I would be writing or trying to break Butch and Buttercup apart, but lately I've been too busy thinking, too distracted…

And he was the reason. He was there with us, sitting on the corner, listening to his iPod. He had his cap backwards and eyes closed, focused on the lyrics.

For the last four months I've been like this, thinking about him, dreaming about him. Even if I started talking with someone about anything else, my mind would always go back to him. His hair, something between red and orange that reached his shoulders tied in a ponytail; his eyes, a beautiful shade of crimson that I had to look up to see because he was slightly taller then me . He was really pretty, but I didn't like him just because of his looks. He was also smart, polite, funny, kind, worried about his brother's well being… The only thing I didn't like in him was that, whenever he was with his brothers or even some of his friends he behaved like a silly and naughty boy. Like, they called each other names just because and sometimes talked about things that… wasn't necessary.

I'm not saying that I think he's perfect, because, frankly, no one really is. But for me he was something near it.

You see, for me the perfect guy has to be good looking – not that good looking, it just helps – kind, smart, romantic, polite, sincere, loyal, funny, charming and of course, a gentleman. He was six out of ten, and that just because the others I thought I'd just be able to know if I was his girlfriend or something.

Last night I dreamed that the two of us went traveling someplace where we'd have fun and do romantic stuff, like romantic picnics under the moon light on the beach, just the two of us, the stars and the ocean. _[A/N: that's my dream date ;3]._

I mean, I don't love him. I only say _"I love you"_ to my relatives, or when I'm just joking around. I know it's not love, but it's not just a little crush either. I like him. No, not like, like him. I just, like him.

I don't think a soul noticed my difference. They're all acting the same and I'm trying to do so as well, but sometimes I just can't help it. Whenever look at him, with his big smile or even his embarrassed face; I find it so cute that I blush.

I'm getting tired of it! It's not like I can just go and tell him because I'm not sure if the felling is mutual. And what if he says no? It will be too strange and I'm probably going to lose his friendship… and I obviously don't want that to happen.

- Blossom?

Arg! Damn these teenage hormones! They just cause me trouble!

- Blossom!

Um?

I woke up from my trance to see his face centimeters from mine. Oh no, he pulled away and is wearing that smirk of his, a heart melting smirk if I may say so.

- What do you want Brick?

- The bell rang a few minutes ago, our siblings already went to class.

- Why didn't they wait for us?

- You were up in clouds, Buttercup and Butch can't be late or they're going to get detention and Bubbles and Boomer wanted to drink some water.

- Oh, okay then.

Then he reached out his hand to help me up. When I grabbed it, my heart started to beat faster. I know, cheesy, but I can't help it.

We walked to class together, and luckily the teacher was talking to a class mate about his test and didn't notice as we entered the class.

* * *

**I don't know how to end a fanfic...**

**And I know, I know, short, with lots of grammatical errors, but at least you guys understood it right? Don't know if I'm going to continue this… maybe... what do you think? **

** Based on a true story.**

**RxR =D**


End file.
